1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and particularly to an electronic device with a card connection mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as digital cameras and cellular phones often have the ability to receive a memory card to expand data storage capacity. A memory card connector is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the electronic device to communicate with the PCB. Although conventional memory card connectors satisfy basic requirements, there is still a need for an improved card connection mechanism.